


How do we go on?

by Larry289 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: Harry and Louis deal with struggle and pain.Will they ever be free?





	How do we go on?

Harry Styles 

Louis was finished at the X-Factor and was now on his way back home.  
It felt like I hadn't seen him in forever.  
He texted me at 7pm.  
It was 12am now.  
I don't mind waiting up since I still had songs to write.  
But still... I was feeling kinda lonely. 

I pick up my computer and decided to watch some Larry videos to lighten the mood.  
I stumbled across a fansong, Taste the sky by Julia Jones.  
It was a beautiful song.  
It was so beautiful.  
I decide to save it so I can show it to Louis once he gets home. 

Gemma comes out of her room and looks at what I'm doing.  
"That is a beautiful song, where do these people get this wonderful inspiration?" Gemma asks me smiling. I look at her and smile. "From me duh!" I say smirking.  
Gemma rolls her eyes and I stick my tongue out at her.  
"Is Lou coming?" Gemma asks walking towards the kitchen.  
I nod smiling. I pick up my phone and text Louis. 

"Where are you?" I type.  
Louis texts back a minute later.  
"Parked my car, I'm heading in now" Louis texts back.  
I smile and run towards the door.  
Louis comes in and my arms wrap themselves around him. And then I'm kissing him and I feel all giddy and excited.  
We pull away from our kiss a few seconds later.  
"Hmmm, I missed you " I say smiling at Louis. "I missed you too " Louis says kissing my forehead. 

He hands me a plastic bag. "What's in here?" I ask smirking as I shake the plastic bag a little bit. I chuckle and smiles and Louis frowns. "Simon told me to give it to you" Louis says almost growling.  
My smile drops and I stare at the bag.  
Inside is a plastic bowl filled with melted Christmas pudding ice cream and a piece of paper behind the plastic bowl. It says "some leftovers I found in my freezer " ~Simon.  
Behind the piece of paper is an envelope and a pen.  
I sigh. 

This trick is old.  
He's used it before.  
He does something nice so that we we think he's improved himself and that he doesn't just want to trick us and basically ruin our relationship.  
But this gesture is so lame.  
It's old and I won't let  myself fall for it again.  
Usually I'm quite generous and still feel thankful about a nice gesture from Simon, while Louis absolutely hates it.  
But today I don't feel so generous. 

"It's an old trick " Louis says trying to chuckle but failing miserably.  
Gemma walks over to us and stares at the plastic bowl.  
"Eww" She says looking at the melted ice cream. She takes it from the bag and walks towards the freezer. " I'll go put this in the freezer" she says. "You can bring it directly to the trash" Louis says biting his lip so hard it begins to bleed. "Lou" I say trying to calm him down . "What Haz?!?" He asks frowning "we both know this is just one of Simon's old tricks to get us to continue the contract with Syco!". I sigh. "I know" I say frowning.  
"Oh the Christmas pudding ice cream is from Simon? That's nice?" Gemma says unsure of how to react. "Put it in the trash Gemma" I say sighing. 

Gemma nods and throws it in the trash.  
I go to the couch and sit down.  
Louis sits next to me.  
I open the envelope and read the contract.  
Same terms. It's always the same. But for some reason we always keep signing.  
Maybe it's just turned into routine. Maybe the universe doesn't want us together.  
"What do we do?" I ask Louis. Louis shrugs. "If we don't sign our careers will probably die" Louis says sighing "and the boys careers with ours" . Louis and I would do anything for each other. But our careers were everything to us and so were the other lads. And our fans. If we didn't come back or make music anymore... I don't know what we would be doing.  
Wether we signed or not we still had a few years with Syco before the contract expired. 

Then my phone starts buzzing.  
It's Niall.  
I answer and put him on speaker. "Hey bud still awake?" I ask smiling. "Yeah" he says "did you guys get the contract too?". Louis breathes in deeply. "Yeah we did" Louis says frowning. "Lets not sign" Niall says frowning "I mean we don't want what happened to Liam and Zayn to happen to you guys ok?".  
Ah the Ziam breakup. Liam and Zayn were still friends but around the time Louis and I broke up for a long while in 2015, Liam and Zayn broke up too. 

Ah 2015,  
The year where Louis was really confused about everything and we started drifting apart.  
The year where Simon and Eleanor had Louis wrapped around their fingers and had Louis thinking that Louis was in love with Eleanor. The sad part, El and I used to be friends. Then Louis cheated on both of us with Brianna and created Freddie.  
He was out drinking all the time and he was sneaking around and lying and I felt really lonely so one night I was alone with Zayn and we accidentally kissed. And unfortunately it happened again the next night we were feeling left behind by our boyfriends.  
Liam and Louis found out and Zayn and Liam broke up and so did Louis and I.  
And Zayn left the band. And his romantic relationship or more of his entire relationship with Liam was never the same anymore after that. 

"What about one direction?" I ask frowning. "I don't know we'll find a way ok?" Niall says. "Ok" Louis says. "So how are you guys by the way?" Niall asks us. "Same old, same old" Louis says frowning. I smile at him sadly and take his hand, "how are you and Hailee?" I ask smiling. Niall seemed really happy with her, and that makes me happy.  
"We're fantastic, it's fantastic " Niall says. He sounds so happy. "That's fantastic lad, we have to meet up and catch up again " Louis says squeezing my hand and smiling.  
"Yeah, yeah we do, listen we'll talk again soon yeah?" Niall asks in his adorable Irish accent. "Yeah absolutely mate!" Louis says with his adorable Louis voice. Louis smiles and squeezes the contract into a paper ball. He then throws it to Gemma who throws it in the trash. Gemma looks so confused.

I'm laughing now.  
It's a long time since my laugh has been genuine.  
Soon all of us are laughing and it feels really great.  
That is until my phone buzzes and I get a message.  
From her.  
Eleanor.  
"I'm in Holmes Chapel, I want to talk to you " the text says.  
My smile vanishes


End file.
